


Bumps and Bruises

by Tella_Tale



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bar fights, DrummerWolf, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Friendship, drinking alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tella_Tale/pseuds/Tella_Tale
Summary: Amanda wants to go see a show in a biker bar and things get Rowdy when a biker tries is rude to the Beast (Aka Rainbow Monster)





	Bumps and Bruises

It had been a night of music and dancing for the Rowdy 3. A band Amanda liked was playing at a bar in the town they’d rolled into and the Rowdy 3 was always more than willing to do what their Leader wanted. By the time they showed up the bar was packed to the brim making it difficult to find parking for the van among the lineup of motorcycles out front. There was a strange feeling in the pit of Amanda’s stomach when the six of them walked past a rough looking biker who didn’t seem fond of the girl with rainbow hair excitedly bouncing around near the bikes. Picking up on her unease, Martin walked in front, glaring the man down as he opened the door for them. Cross put an arm around beast as they stepped inside, letting out a low growl as they passed the biker. 

“Yo! Boss! Check it out! This place even has games!” Vogel practically skipped over to the arcade games in the corner picking up the small foam sledge hammer, already bopping the sides of the game. 

“How’s it a game if the fun part is stuck to the box.” Gripps tilted his head trying to figure out how to rip it off before Amanda quickly stopped them before they got kicked out. She took the hammer out of Vogel’s hands just as he and Gripps got ready to pull together. 

“Remember what we talked about finding the right time and place to break stuff?” She tried to keep her tone casual, not wanting to ruin their good mood. “These guys will be super pissed if we break their stuff. I promise, after the show is over we can go smash a cop car or something fun.” Vogel and Gripps looked a little bummed out but they nodded with slumped shoulders. Thinking a moment Amanda knew what would cheer them up. “They have beer here too!” This seemed to do the trick. Their faces lit up just as Martin, Cross and Beast returned from the crowd. Martin was holding a tray holding about a dozen beers. Four eager hands grabbed the cold bottles but Amanda gave him a curious look as to where the beer came from. 

Reading her eyes he gave a shrug, taking a beer for himself. “Somebody just left ‘em sittin’ on the bar. Couldn’t just let perfectly fine beer get warm now.” She could see a smirk as he pushed his glasses up to get a better look at her. Amanda pursed her lips in a coy smile giving him a nod while she grabbed her own beer giving it a sip. 

“Right..” She chuckled softly but the moment the music started, eyes shot wide, almost spitting her beer out from surprise as she turned to the stage just as the lights went down. “Sweet we didn’t miss the first song!” Beside her Beast was just as excited to see the colorful light show mixed in with the fog machine. Amanda knew seeing new things like this was always a treat for Beast. It was fun having another woman around, even if she was a bit odd at times. She looped her arm through Beast’s, giving her a giddy smile as they bounced to the beat of the music. 

“Doupta’ ‘Manda want dancin’?” Beast shouted over the rumbling bass as a finger pointed to the people at the front of the stage going wild. Amanda beamed, not remembering the last time she was in a decent mosh pit. 

“Hell yeah!” Chugging down the rest of her beer, she took Beast by the hand and giving Martin a wink before vanishing into the crowd. It made him a bit uneasy to lose sight of her so quickly and with so many emotions crammed into one room the smell was overwhelming. Martin knew he could be slightly over protective at times but he also knew when to let go and let Amanda be herself. Ever since she saw the poster he could practically taste the excitement rolling off of her. He didn’t even hesitate when he turned the van around and hauled them to the other side of town. Martin just wanted her to be happy. Although his tense posture and stoic expression wouldn’t fade until she was back at his side. 

“Boss! Boss, can Gripps and I have ten bucks to play th-” Vogel didn’t get the chance to finish as Martin whipped a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to the boy, still not taking his eyes off the crowd while the other hand slipped a cigarette between his lips. “Sweet! Thanks!! Gripps! Cross!! You were wrong! Martin is like a bank!” Vogel ran back to the arcade games. Martin let out something similar to a grumble but it was a bit too low to hear under the music. The smoke of his cigarette settled low in the thick atmosphere and he soon felt a tap on his shoulder from the bartender. 

“Uh, sorry buddy you can’t smoke in here.” He tried to keep his tone stern but the look Martin gave when took his eyes off the crowd for a moment was enough to give the bartender chills. The small bald man cleared his throat, apologizing as he backed away.   
  


At the front of the stage bodies slammed into one another along with the beat of the music. Her laughter melted in with Beasts as the two girls danced through the next two songs side by side. Amanda of course knew every lyric and although Beast didn’t, Amanda liked that she at least tried to sing along beside her. The boys would have one hell of a feast tonight with the rush of energy between them, and she was sure to lose her voice by morning with all the screaming the two were doing. 

Cross was thoughtful enough to bring them a few more rounds of beers as the night went on, but for the most part Amanda was enjoying a girls night while the boys had their own fun. As the night went on the world around Amanda started to sway a bit than when it had started but it only added to her and Beast’s dancing skills, or at least she thought so. Holding Beast by the hand she swung the girl around, but her shoulder slammed into another person. Beast stumbled back, rubbing where her nose was squished into before looking up at the face the body belonged to. “Oooboops.” She gave the biker a toothy grin. “Sorry. Waz accident.” She tried to apologize but a hand shoved her back into Amanda who was instantly seeing red. 

“Watch it freak!” The biker shouted making a few people stand back but Amanda put herself between the biker and Beast. She didn’t hold back as she shoved him back a few feet more than he’d expected her to. 

“Hey, Asshole! You heard her! She said she was sorry! It was just an accident! It was my fault for swinging her too far anyways, but you don’t have to be such a dick about it!” Amanda brushed her hair out of her face to stare him down with a slight sway in her step. The biker puffed up his shoulders trying to tower over her but again, to his surprise, she was not intimidated. Amanda was a little too tipsy to step back when she saw the meaty hand coming for her shirt, pulling her in as she felt a fist make contact with her right eye. 

“I wasn’t talkin’ to you! Mouthy, Bitch!” He snarled as he knocked her to the ground. The crowd had dispersed now leaving a circle around them with Amanda on the ground in the middle, and Beast at her side. Most in the crowd expected her to be crying at this point but a mad laughter was muffled under her hunched over form and the hair hanging in front of her face. Beast looked at the biker with pity in her eyes, shaking her head. 

“Tsk-tsk-tsk...Oooooooooo now you didz it!” Beast stepped back when she saw what was coming for the biker, a wide mischievous grin across her lips as she helped Amanda to her feet. The biker felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see eyes glaring through him behind a pair of glasses followed by three other men who seemed to have their sights locked in on him. 

“Big mistake.” Cross snapped through his teeth. 

  
“It takes twenty-five pounds of pressure to break the average bone.” Gripps flares his nostrils like a bull. 

“Nobody hurts our Drummer or our Rainbow Monster.” Vogel added pounding his fist into his other hand. Martin didn’t say anything, his cigarette just illuminated his features as he took a puff, flicked it into the crowd behind him and headbutted the biker with full force. It managed to knock him back but not out completely, he managed to throw a few punches Martin’s way but he dodged every one of them with ease. 

In a matter of seconds the entire bar was brawling. The biker kept trying everything he could to take Martin down but to watch the pair it looked like the vampire was toying with him, tiring him out until he could make his final move. However his attention was pulled away when he heard Amanda yelp when a fellow biker thought he’d grab her by the hair as some act of revenge, but Beast quickly sunk her teeth into the man’s hand making him let go as the girls kicked him back together. It had distracted him enough that the biker got a good swing in with a broken beer bottle. Martin winced when he felt a sharp sting above his eyebrow, but he was quick to return the attack sending the biker sailing into the pool table, breaking the wooden legs and crashing it and the biker to the ground.   
  


Once the police sirens could be heard it was time to go, but one member of the Rowdy 3 wasn’t ready to leave. When they had regrouped and Amanda had found the blood dripping on Martin’s head it took three of them to get her out of the bar before Martin finally threw her over his shoulder, knowing it wasn’t worth it going back for another round of fighting. He started back towards the van, hoping she’d forgive him in the morning for dragging her away from danger. 

"No, Drummer. Fights over. We won." He spoke to the woman hanging over his shoulder as she flipped off the bikers as they scrambled away from the rest of the Rowdy 3. "I think..." He noted trying to ignore the sting above his eyebrow.    
  
"Fight ain't over til he's dead! He hit you! I’ll kill em!" Her legs kicked squirming as he held on with a tight grip.    
  
He couldn't help but snicker behind his cigarette. "Not as hard 's he hit you." His blood was still boiling about not getting to her side sooner and stopping the incident but he had to admire her spirit, more worried about him than herself. "Or as hard as I hit back..." His smile grew a bit. Opening the doors with one hand he gently set her down inside the van. The girl fell back on her hands, looking up at him from behind a mess of sweat knotted hair.He could already see the birth of the bruise around her eye and a hand gently cupped her cheek before leaning in to kiss the bruise lightly, drawing some of the pain as he did so. 

“Kiss later! Cops!” Vogel shouted as he and the rest of the boys dove into the van as flashing red and blue lights just missed them. 

  
  


________  
  


“Hold still.” Amanda sighed as Martin let out a displeased huff. He rested with his head in her lap as she cleaned the scratch above his eye with antiseptic, antibiotic ointment and the Spiderman bandaids Vogel picked out. 

“Damn, Drummer. Shit burns worse than when I got cut.” He hissed when she put the antiseptic on, but he was careful not to move too much for fear of losing an eye if he jumped up too fast. Not to mention he was enjoying the view of watching her delicate hands at work and the feel of her hair tickling his cheeks. The bruise under her eye had darkened quite a bit since the night before. In Martin’s mind, a reminder that he wasn’t there quick enough, but he tried to do as Amanda asked and let it go. 

“Don’t be such a wimp.” She teased as she put the ointment and bandage on. “You’re lucky you didn’t end up with tetanus after getting sliced up with a grimy biker beer bottle off the floor.” A soft laugh bubbled up, knowing it probably took more than a dirty beer bottle to make Martin sick, but she still didn’t want to risk it. “You know, chicks dig scars.” Her hair draped around his face as she leaned in closer. 

“What about Drummers?” Martin winked up at her, his fingers curling around the glasses in his hands, thankful her work was best done up close. 

Amanda smiled moving in a little closer still before he realized she wasn’t still patching his wounds. Hands cradled his head as she pressed her lips to his, brushing her thumb against his stubble. “Especially Drummers.” She winked back.  
  



End file.
